Cadenas
by Kuro na Ookami
Summary: Te atan cadenas, y por ellas me atarán a mí...


**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, todos ellos son creación y propiedad de Sunrise.**

**Cadenas  
><strong>

-Controla a tu perro, Shizuru, no me gustan que me gruñan- El hombre sonrió despectivo, curvando los labios en una sonrisa peligrosa. Muy peligrosa.

Y la castaña lo sabía.

-Natsuki… no importa, ven, vamos…- Por toda respuesta su mejor gruñó un poco más ronco, inconscientemente. La morena jamás habría podido reproducir ese sonido a voluntad, era simplemente su forma de defenderse, de responder a los insultos. –Vamos... Por favor- Susurró, tirando de su mano para llevársela. Pero no se movía, parecía de piedra, fija la vista en el hombre de ojos rojos.

-No tiene derecho- Pronunció finalmente, cargando cada palabra de ira. –No tiene derecho a tratarla así…- Se adelantó unos pasos, arrastrando a la asustada castaña Shizuru intentó recular otra vez, era peligroso, mucho más peligroso de lo que Natsuki si quiera podía imaginar. Quería llevársela, salvarla, protegerla, incluso de ella de ser necesario, de su ignorancia, su terca ignorancia.

-Yo trato como quiero a mi hija, ¿O fuiste tú quién la alimentó, crío y educó estos años?- Inquirió, levantando una ceja, una ceja castaña sobre unos ojos rojos, incluso más rojos que los de su compañera. Un rojo más vivo, un toque más despiadado. O tal vez sólo era porque la miraban directo a los suyos. No lo sabía.

Claro, en el momento tampoco le importaba.

-Shizuru, no me interesa con quién estés por ahí dando vueltas, o a quién metes en tu cama mientras nadie lo vea.- Continuó, mirando a la morena por sobre el hombro, fijando su vista en su hija. –Realmente, no me interesa, eres libre en eso, pero espero no saberlo, no escucharlo, no verlo y, por supuesto, que no interfiera con los planes familiares- Dio un par de pasos, rodeándola, sin abandonar esa maldita sonrisa curvada. –Puedes tener contacto con quién desees en la academia, también. Sé que eres lo suficientemente inteligente para no hacer estupideces o jugar a sinsentidos peligrosos, pero…- Se detuvo, enfrentando nuevamente a las dos, pero esta vez sólo de lado. –Esto va en contra de las reglas, ponle una correa a ese perro y sácalo de aquí-

Shizuru casi se lanzó sobre la espalda de Natsuki, evitando que saltara sobre su padre.

Había sido su error, lo sabía. Fue ella la que dejó que la morena se metiera furtivamente a la casa en la noche. Ahí estaban lejos de su territorio, no era su academia, ni su oficina, ni su dormitorio. Era la casa de su padre, un padre autoritario y carente de emoción, un padre que, luego de la muerte de su esposa, había abandonado cualquier intento por aparentar serlo.

Aquí estaba en las manos de su padre.

Un escollo de su infancia, uno que era incapaz de superar.

Aceptar y, mucho menos

Enfrentar.

El aire estaba cargado de tensión. La morena respiraba grandes bocanadas de aire, intentando recuperar la calma. Otra sonrisa curveada. Ese perro jugaba con ellas y lo disfrutaba. Eran su entretenimiento del día.

-Así que…- El hombre rebuscó entre sus bolsillos, sacando un pequeño puro, del tamaño de un cigarrillo, y un encendedor dorado. Lo prendió con parsimonia, lanzando el humo sin prisa alguna. –O le pones cadenas, o la sacas de aquí y no vuelvo a verla, ¿Está claro?-

Otra vez silencio. Shizuru no levantó la vista, fija en la espalda de su pareja.

Conocía las reglas, su padre siempre ponía las cartas sobre la mesa en ese sentido. Vaya que las conocía bien. Pero esto iba mucho más allá. Natsuki había llegado mucho más allá, ahora no podía dejarla ir, no podía permitirse entregarla a su padre y entregarse ella, a los compromisos en que la sometería para conseguir expandir aún más, un poco más, su monopolio.

-¿Está claro?- Volvió a repetir, esperando una respuesta. Una pequeña, casi imperceptible sombra de duda le cruzó los ojos. Pero fue reemplazada inmediatamente por la increíblemente fría y decidida estampa que portaba. Natsuki lo vio, vio en sus ojos hasta dónde llegaría, hasta dónde dañaría por sí mismo, y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Tenía que llevarse a Shizuru de esa casa, de una manera u otra, debía hacerlo.

-Yo…- La castaña no podía juntar las fuerzas para responder. No quería mentir, no podía mentir, era mucho más grande que ella, que lo que podía soportar. Pero tampoco podía decir la verdad, tampoco podía parase frente a él y escupirle toda la jodida verdad.

-¿Yo…?- Se acercó, tomó la colilla entre los dedos de la mano derecha e hizo con ella un ademán, una invitación a continuar hablando. –Vamos, niña, ¿Yo…?- Se acercó a ambas. Inconscientemente la castaña retrocedió un paso.

-No…- Susurró al fin, sin levantar la vista.

-No hagas una idiotez, hija, sabes que no te conviene- El hombre se paró frente a ella, llenando todo el espacio de su vista con sus hombros. Tenía hombros anchos. Más anchos de lo que recordaba, se parecía más a la figura de su infancia que al padre del cual ya se había casi desligado.

-No…- Repitió otra vez, un poco más fuerte, negando con la cabeza. El hombre suspiró y lanzó la colilla al suelo. Un ligero cambio en sus facciones alteró a la castaña, el único aviso de que algo saldría mal, muy mal. Natsuki lo vio también y, antes de que alguno de los dos restantes hubiera hecho movimiento alguno, se colocó delante de su pareja, protegiéndola.

Fue acertado. La mano se encontró con su cuello, no con el de su hija.

Natsuki se le lanzó encima, forcejeando contra el hombre. Cayeron al suelo, un suelo suavemente alfombrado, en un lío de piernas y brazos, de odio e ira. En ese momento la mujer olvidó quién era, qué hacía, qué protegía. De pronto sólo estaban sus manos, hambrientas de más.

No sintió los brazos de la castaña en torno a ella, separándola de su presa.

Ni los brazos de los guardias llevándosela.

Sólo sintió las cadenas sobre ella. De pronto abrió los ojos y se encontró a sí misma esposada. Y su mujer al lado de ella. En la misma condición.

Sus manos cubiertas de sangre.

La cara de Shizuru cubierta de lágrimas.

Y ella aún no entendía bien qué había pasado.

Las dejaron en celdas diferentes, pero una al lado de la otra. Sentadas en el suelo, tocándose a través de esos barrotes, confortándose.

Natsuki bajó la cabeza. No era la primera vez que le pasaba, tampoco era la primera vez que estaba en custodia. Pero era la primera vez que Shizuru lo veía.

Y lo sentía, lo sentía mucho.

¿Realmente valía la pena?, todo ello, ¿Valía la pena?

-Gracias…- Susurró al fin la castaña, desde su propia celda, lo más pegada a las rejas, a su cuerpo. –Gracias…- Natsuki la observó, sorprendida. Le había dado una golpiza a su padre y seguramente pasarían la noche en ese lugar. Pero sus palabras eran sinceras. –Gracias…- La morena solo asintió, pegándose más hacia ella.

Sí, valía la pena.

_NdA: ... Ahora mismo estoy triste, decepcionada y frustrada... ¿Es suficiente para haber escrito algo así y colgarlo?, ni idea... como sea, los veré en otras actualizaciones. Saludos._


End file.
